German Published Patent Application No. 100 53 373 describes a device for contactless energy transmission, in which a transmitter head permits inductive energy transmission and has a number of turns per unit length.
German Published Patent Application No. 44 46 779 and German Published Patent Application No. 197 35 624 describe a system for contactless energy transmission, in which the path is made up of a stationary neutral conductor, and an aluminum profile as a return line. The neutral conductor is surrounded by a U-shaped core of the transmitter head, the core being movable along the neutral conductor. A winding is provided on the U-shaped core. The transmitter head may require a large unit volume.
PCT International Published Patent Application No. WO 92/17929 describes a system for contactless energy transmission, in which the transmission path is made up of a forward line and a return line in the form of line conductors. The transmitter head implemented with an E-shaped core and a winding disposed on the middle limb of the E-shaped core may require a large unit volume.
German Published Patent Application No. 197 46 919 describes a flat arrangement which, however, may result in low efficiency in the energy transmission.